


Still Here

by SummerSnowQueen



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, in memory of tadashi hamada, let's cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSnowQueen/pseuds/SummerSnowQueen
Summary: "That way..." he said slowly, his lips curving into a smile. "Even if I'm not around, you'll still feel like you're with me."





	

"Hey," Honey Lemon stroked back a strand of her hair as she pushed the sliding doors of Tadashi's workroom in the university. "How's your project, doing?"

"Baymax? He's doing fine," Tadashi's eyes lit up when he caught sight of the girl. "I'm off to do another test tonight. I'm taking a look if his disinfectant spray feature is working right."

The girl stared at him wide-eyed as he took his tools and started fiddling with the fingers of the robot. She smiled when she noticed his dark eyebrows furrow in frustration and concentration, truly showing his passion and commitment in finishing his robot. To Tadashi, Baymax wasn't just a _robot_  or a Science fair project... Baymax was his other half.

"I brought tea for you," Honey Lemon suddenly remembered the tray she was holding since then.

"Lemme guess," Tadashi smirked as he took one of the cups. "Honey lemon tea?"

"What else would it be?" she laughed. 

 

They both took a seat on the windowsill overlooking the façade of the campus. 

 

Honey Lemon took a deep long stare at Tadashi. His eyes were a tad red, and were surrounded with dark circles. He had been taking longer hours in completing Baymax, since he really planned to show it off to his little brother, Hiro, in hopes that he could change his mind about getting into college.

"He's going to love him, isn't he?" Tadashi said in a wide smile.

"He will," Honey replied. "Baymax is so awesome, and he's gonna love him as much as I do."

"Let's test it out then," he sprang up on his toes and turned the squishy robot on.

Baymax started blinking his eyes and started his greeting, "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. How may I assist you today...?"

"Honey Lemon," she held out her hand to shake the robot.

Baymax, however, tilted his head and said, "I am not aware of this gesture."

 

Tadashi laughed for a moment, and motioned Honey to come over closer to Baymax.

"Take a look at this," he pulled the bot's hand towards her, its palm outstretched in front of the girl. 

All of a sudden, the white palm of the robot started glowing a bright red. Honey Lemon outstretched her palm towards it and felt the warmth of Baymax's hand against hers.

"This... this feels so..." she said, closing her eyes. "So much like _your_  hand."

"That's right," Tadashi took her hand in his— his eyes wide locked to her hazel green eyes.

 

"That way..." he said slowly, his lips curving into a smile. "Even if I'm not around, you'll still feel like you're with me."

 

* * *

 

"You seem to have paused for a moment there," Baymax interrupted the reverie in her head.

"I'm... I'm fine, Baymax. Thank you," Honey's voice broke as she snapped back to reality, her eyes red and puffy from all the tears and heartache.

 

The rain did not cease that day, and she clutched her black umbrella close to her chest in hopes to keep her dry and warm.

 

The robot gently approached her closer, innocently blinking as his feet stepped on the cold, wet grass. Baymax opened his brightly glowing palm.

"Don't worry," he said in his caring robotic voice. "Tadashi is still _here._ "

Honey Lemon's hand shivered as she reached out for his hand. Feeling the warmth of the robot's hand made her tears stream out of her eyes once more. She grasped the robot's fingers as she wailed in his chest, as if he still was there.

 

"I know, I know he is," she said between her hitched breath.

 

She stood there — in the robot's arms, as heavy droplets of the rain fell from the sky, and united with the tears on her cheek. 

And with that, she _knew_  that he was still here, still alive...

In her hopes, in her dreams...

And in her heart.

 

* * *

 

 

_shameless advertising:_  [Wattpad](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fuser%2FSummerSnowQueen&t=ODU3NzEwMWI5NjY3ZTg3ZTc4OTI2ZTRmNmJkNjI1YjFhNmMxMjhhZSxoSzMxWnozVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AV2MhkPxAghxNGLhIJOpDtw&m=1) | [The Ladyblog](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fuser%2FTheLadyblog&t=N2RiZmVmYTRhYWY2YWNlOWEzOTRlMWRkZjYzMjU1NThiOWQ2ZTU2NSxoSzMxWnozVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AV2MhkPxAghxNGLhIJOpDtw&m=1) | [Tumblr](http://saeranghae.tumblr.com/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> i keep on writing sad things ;-;
> 
> please feel free to leave a comment. feedback and suggestions are highly welcome. thank you!


End file.
